Out of Place
by whenhesaidrosetyler
Summary: Eleza Arabell does not know she is the dragonborn, but things change for her when she leaves her cozy home in Cyrodiil to find a book that she hears is in Skyrim
1. Chapter 1

**Auther's note**

* * *

This is kinda my first story, i did something wrong when publishing my last story of the same title and this is what is was supposed to be. please bear with me on this.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologe

* * *

The dragonborn is the hero of legend. The one person fated to save all of Skyim- all of Tamriel- from the great dragon Aldiun. And when the bards sing the beloved song_ The dragonborn comes, _the people always seem to end up picturing their fated hero. Always the image is the same, no matter who seems to be hearing the song or the legends. Everyone thinks of a tall, proud nord man. With an arm of steel and fire burning in his heart. Someone unafraid of toil and unblinking in the face of danger; in the face of a dragon.

No one has ever thought any differently about who the hero might be. For example, nobody thought to visualize the dovakiin as an Elven mage, or an Orc chief, or nimble fingered Khajit. Everyone thought of the hero as a male nord swordsman. And everyone was wrong.

Because the one true hero of Skyrim and its people was a woman. An Imperial woman as a matter of fact. Her name was Eleza and she owned a book shop in Bruma, in the northern part of Cyrodiil. She was no swordswoman, never used magic a day in her life and was as nimble as wooden bowl.

She never had reason to fight, never held a sword and didn't so much as drink spiced mead. Not to say she was cowerdly, not at all: she simple had a simple life and that was the way she liked it.

But of course that life changes when a rumor renches Eleza saying the rare book_ The Mystery of Princess Talara _is owned by the librarian at the mages collage in that is when the fated hero of Skyrim decides to have her first adventue to the land north of Cyrodiil.

* * *

"Damn snow!"

Those were the first words that Eleza muttered after having set foot onto Skyrim soil. Well, she was pretty sure there was actual dirt under foot or so of snow. She was used to the snow of couse, Bruma was almost always snowing, but what was getting to Eleza was the genuine temprature of everything. Shor's bones Skyrim was cold!

Eleza was wraped up nicely, but even though she had her cloaks hood drawn up the harsh winds blew bitingly cold air into her face and eyes, turning them pink and raw. Eleza brought up a single gloved hand to swipe at the snow coming at her face.

_Almost wish I was _ a _nord,_Eleza thought for a moment, _frost resistance doesn't sound bad right about now._

Eleza shook the thought away, she didn't really care much for nords. The only ones Eleza ever came across were too full of themselves and not the type of company she liked to keep. This was not the usually type of opinion that people visiting Skyrim held, after all, Skyrim was the land of the nords. But Eleza had heard that the book keeper at the collage was an Orc, and that was all that mattered to Eleza.

She was not racist, not at all, she was a kind soul that accepted all people, she just didn't like the individuals who thought themselves any better than specific others simple because of color of skin- or shape of ears.

Just as Eleza glanced back up at the path she was walking on, she was confronted with the subject of her thoughts. A group of them actually. Nord men and women, all garbed in quilted armor wraped in blue cloth, all fastened with leather belts around their torsos. They were obviously in a hurry because they charged right into Eleza without any notice, nocking her into the snow. "Hey! Watch it you!" Eleza called after the group. But they were already too far to hear her, runniing quickly to a destination unknown to Eleza.

As Eleza got back onto her feet and began to brush of some of the snow before it melted on her, she was once again assalted. This time it was by Imperials, like herself, only these men were obviously soldiers. They wore the Skyrim seal on their armor.

"Halt! Stormcloak, you're under arrest!" One of them shouted out to her, Eleza didn't know what a stormcloak was but definitly wasn't one of them.

"Look, I'm not who you seem to think I am, but I saw some men just now, maybe that's-" and that is all she got to say before a very impatient and large soldier hit her on the back or her head with the flat side of her head, nocking her out cold. And as Eleza hit the snow once again, the soldier muttered under his breath,"Like we"re fall for that,"


End file.
